Aquin
Aquin '(Kreyol: Aken) is a port city and commune in the Southern Department of Haiti. About Aquin is a municipality and a medium sized town in Haiti's Sud Department. It is also the capital of the Aquin Arrondissement. Aquin is a port, situated on Tiburon Peninsula's southern coast, 37 km (23 mi) Northeast of Les Cayes and has a population of 104,216. The city is known for its cultural diversity and strong intermingling. History Aquinas, city of the 15th century is of Indian origin. At that time, she was called '''Yaquimo. The Spaniards who arrived in 1492 moved the city from where it was (in India) to the Gros Lime, where the rivers of Boisrond and Brodequin meet. Left later to the French, the latter called it Aquin. Its date of elevation to the rank of commune is not known. 95,004 inhabitants as per the 2003 census. In 1950, the population was around 1,799. Geography Aquin has 10 communal sections: Economy In terms of economic and financial infrastructure the municipality is not well provided. There are is a hotel, five restaurants (one large and four small), a bank and a marketing cooperative. It should be noted that the Ministry of Economy and Finance (MEF), is represented in the Commune of Aquin by an office and headed by a director located at the rue Julien Raymond. Infrastructure Transportation The National Route 2 passes through Aquin which makes the region easily accessible. National Route 2 heads towards Les Cayes and traverses through Port-au-Prince. Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the Commune of Aquin by a School Inspectorate. Six kindergarten, several primary schools and ten secondary schools have been listed in the Commune. There are also six technical and vocational schools, a number of literacy centers and a graduate school. Health The Ministry of Public Health is not represented in the Municipality of Aquin. Four health facilities were counted in the Commune with a technical staff consisting of five doctors, one dentist, eight nurses, nineteen auxiliaries and 68 matrons. Utilities With respect to water resources, the town of Aquinas has six rivers, three springs, a pond and a lagoon. In addition, sixty single wells, 150 artesian wells, public fountains with at least fifteen taps and twenty pumps were also listed. Only the city of Aquinas is electrified, and the frequency of electric power supply is about 35 hours per week. http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm Security A police station, a civil court, a public prosecutor's office, three courts of peace and a registry office constitute the administrative and judicial infrastructures of the Commune. Market day Saturday and Wednesday are market days when Aquin buzzes with activities. Wares are traded by people who come in large numbers to the market. Tourism One of the best hotels here is Jardin Sur Mer. Some of the finest delicacies like grilled shrimps and home grown oysters are prepared tastefully and served here. Food This place is indeed an exquisite one. Tourists and locals visit the hotels to enjoy great food sometimes served as buffets, and scenic settings naturally created by nature. Many of the hotels have an excellent view of the sandy beaches and the Caribbean Sea. Culture Religion In the area of religion, the Commune of Aquin has thirty Catholic churches (including chapels), fifteen Baptist churches, seven Adventist temples, seven Pentecostal churches, three Jehovah's Witness Kingdom Hall and 26 other churches. Leisure Aquin has some of the most amazing beaches and overlooks the Caribbean Sea. A lot of people come here to enjoy bathing in the sun and collect sea shells and coral reefs. The shells get deposited by the tide while it regresses towards the Caribbean Sea. As for Leisure, the Commune of Aquin has a library and three cinemas. The parish hall serves as a theater room. The sports practiced in the municipality are: football (soccer), basketball and tennis. Three night clubs operating occasionally and six (6) gaugere were listed in the Commune. Communication The Commune has a telephone service with four telephone booths. There is no radio station, newspaper / magazine, or TV station. Heritage As far as cultural heritage is concerned, a cave has been listed in the 12th communal section, maintained by the people of the area and especially by the pilgrims who come there to worship and celebrate Saint Gregory. Development Aquin has been transformed by a non-profit institution called the Aquin Development Foundation. Children in the Brodeguin School are supported by this foundation. The foundation also supports the St.Thomas d'Aquin Parish and runs a campaign for afforestation. It is the intention of the foundation to put up a public library in modern style and accordingly it will be named as Bibliotheque de la villa d' Aquin. Category:Aquin Arrondissement